Michelangelo presenta, las aventuras de tortumosca
by jikigane
Summary: Mikey vivie una aventura mientras es tortumosca, en medio de la noche se encontrara con una villana que le complicara la vida pero mikey sabrs arreglarselas para sobrevivir a ella, PORFAVOR DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTA HISTORIA SE LOS SUPLICO.


_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

En esta historia narrare mis aventuras nocturnas siendo el fabuloso superhéroe mejor conocido como tortumosca, la historia que les narrare a continuación se tratara como una noche conocía a la más fabulosa supervillana con la que me he enfrentado, sin duda la más dura batalla que he tenido que lidiar.

_**Michelangelo presenta, las aventuras de tortumosca**_

Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel pero mis hermanos me llaman Mikey y soy una tortuga ninja normal y corriente, pero tengo otra identidad, cuando mis hermanos no me observan saldo protegido por la obscuridad a combatir el crimen de Nueva York, me pongo mi mascara y mi traje y salgo a combatir contra los malvados que tratan de dañar a gente inocente, una noche salí hacia la superficie como lo hacía siempre que podía, cuando salía por la puerta escuche a Rafa reclamándome que no me deje tomar fotos y se atrevió a llamar ridículo a mi fabuloso traje, el jamás ha tenido buenos gustos ejem como sea, lo ignore como de costumbre y salí, el olor de la ciudad me encanta, es fabuloso poder salir aunque sea de noche, corro por los techos, no hay nada nuevo ni especial esta noche, solo muertos de hambre que le roban a las viejitas, cielos ¿A caso no tienen nada que hacer? Bueno como sea voy y les doy una lección y salvo a la viejita pero cuando me vio creyó que era un pervertido, me dio un bolsazo y se marchó corriendo, que grosera, después de que le salvo la vida pero el camino de un héroe es solitario, jejeje me salió algo bueno que genial soy, salto otra vez hacia los techos y camino para ver si hay alguien más a quien auxiliar, que aburrido y yo que quería salir hoy a patear traseros… cielos ya sueno al energúmeno de Rafa, escucho gritos, corro para ver qué es lo que sucede, como no puedo ver bien con estas cosas en mis ojos únicamente veo lo que parece ser una chica apaleando a unos ladronzuelos de poca monta que robaban a un tipo, me acerco para ver con más claridad lo que sucede, llevaba un antifaz, guantes y un traje negro, y en su pecho llevaba una insignia que parecía ser un reloj de arena rojo, como diría donnie "su color de cabello era tan negro como la obscuridad misma" cielos me obligo a escuchar sus poemas para April todo el día, si tuviera orejas ya me las habría arrancado, al parecer hay más de un vigilante en esta ciudad, me pregunto si querría ser mi ayudante…. Esperen, no es ninguna heroína ni nada por el estilo, apaleo a los ladrones y también al pobre inocente señor, rápidamente corro y auxilio al pobre señor.

X1: ¿¡ACASO USTED NO ERA UNA HEROÍNA!?

X2: No idiota, solo estas en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, me llevare tus cosas ahora

X1: ¡NO, TE LO SUPLICO! ¡HAY ESTA MI ARRIENDO SI NO LO PAGO ME HECHARAN!

X2: Todos tenemos problemas vejete, lamento que hayas pasado por mi camino, no es personal pero cada quien se gana la vida como pueda

M: ¡ALTO HAYYYYYYYY!

Con un movimiento de mi kusarigama le quito la cartera de aquel hombre

X2: ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué se supone que eres? Eso es mío

M: Soy el defensor de los débiles, protector del indefenso, soy tortumosca

X1: ¿Eh?

M: Amable anciano, escape mientras pueda

X1: ¡SOLO TENGO 29 AÑOS! ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS ANCIANO FENOMENO!?

M: Deme chance si estoy tratando de ayudarlo solo corra

X1: ¡NO ME IRE SIN MI DINERO! ¡PAR DE ENGENDROS!

M: ¿¡QUE NO VE QUE TRATO DE AYUDARLO?

X1: ¡DAME MI CARTERA!

M: Ui perdone anciano aquí tiene

X1: NO SOY ANCIANO NIÑO FENOMENO

_Aquel hombre sale corriendo_

X2: ¿Tortumosca? Tu nombre es aún más ridículo que tu disfraz

M: ¿EH? TU ERES… ERES… una despampanante muñeca

X2: ¿Eh? Gracias ¡PERVERTIDO!

M: ¡NO SOY NINGUN PERVERTIDO! ¿¡PORQUE TODO EL MUNDO ME LLAMA ASI!? ¿¡TU TAMBIEN LLEVAS UN DISFRAZ!?

X2: Si pero el mío es genial y hermoso… oh cielos que modales los míos, déjame presentarme, soy la viuda negra

M: ¿Viuda negra? ¿Estabas casada con un payaso de circo barato y murió dejándote en la ruina? Ya entiendo por eso el disfraz y porque roba

Vn: ¡NO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA IMBECIL! ¡SOY UNA ARAÑA Y REPRESENTO A UNA EN ESPECIAL QUE SE LLAMA LA VIUDA NEGRA!

M: Mmmm lo investigare cuando llegue a casa

Vn: Ushh que nochecita, de todos los idiotas tuve que toparme con el que no deja de decir idioteces, acabemos con esto que ya es tarde, te daré una buena paliza

M: Nunca subestimes a tu oponente

Vn: Te pusiste serio, jaja lástima que tu genialidad no te dure mucho

Viuda negra me ataco, bueno al menos trato, no sabía ni madres de artes marciales o algo que se le pareciera, se veía tan adorable cuando trataba de atacarme era tan linda ahahaha asi que la tome por la espalda atrapándola, que bien olía su cabello, ejem concretare Mikey, ella es el enemigo, ¿No has aprendido nada de Leo? Ejem bueno esa noche aprendí algo a cerca de las mujeres y en especial de esa mujer, si la tomas por la espalda y la abrazas de esa manera puede suceder dos cosas, o se sonroja y anotas puntos con ella o te golpeara tan duro que te dolerá esta vida y la que le sigue y paso lo segundo, resulta que viuda negra no sabía nada de artes marciales pero tenía una enorme fuerza, me dio un cabezazo y después una patada en… bueno les diré que me dejo sin herederos; intento escapar pero no se lo permití, el entrenamiento con el manojo de nervios de Rafa golpeándome a cada momento me ha hecho resistente a los golpes… emm si tengo un límite claro, la atrapo con mi kusarigama, ella es como una fiera indomable, ya veo cómo es que pudo lidiar con todos los maleantes, siendo una chica débil y sin saber defenderse habría sido presa fácil para todos, que fuerza tiene me es difícil sostenerla, jalo la cadena de mi kusarigama y me mando a volar varios metros más allá.

Vn: Tu…Tu ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO VENCERTE!? ¡ERES TAN DEBIL!

M: Es obvio no, como diría Sensei, la fuerza no lo es todo sino la experiencia y tu careces por completo de ella, no sabes nada de artes marciales pero debo decir que tienes una gran fuerza, tienes dotes, llevo entrenando dese que nací

Vn: Es verdad, me has vencido

Me dijo esas palabras y yo le extendí mi mano, hay aprendí otra cosa ¡LOS ENCANTOS DE UNA CHICA PUEDEN SER MORTALES!

M: Deja de robar y ven hacia el camino del bien

Vn: Estoy de acuerdo, eres fuerte y genial me gustan los hombres fuertes

M: Jajaja ¿Te enamoraste de mí? Es natural

Vn: Si

M: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Vn: Como lo escuchaste, yo soy la viuda negra a quien le gustan los muy hombres

M: ¿¡Perdón!?

Vn: Bésame

M: O/O…. ¡HABERLO DICHO ANTES, ESTOY PARA SERVIRTE!

Cuando ella se me acerco yo cerré los ojos listo para el mejor momento de mi vida, pero ella traicioneramente envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y ¡LA MUY MALDITA ME ELECTROCUTO! Tirado en el suelo sin poder moverme ella comenzó a marcharse

Vn: ¡HAHAHA! ¡CIELOS CAEN TAN FACIL! ¡HAHAHAHAHA SIEMPRE CAEN EN EL MISMO TRUCO! ¡COMO HIGOS MADUROS HAHAHAHA!

Solo escuche su risa alejarse mientras yo trataba de recuperar mi aliento unos minutos después, ouch; después de los incidentes trato de buscarla, la noche se me acaba y ya no me queda tiempo, cansado y apunto de rendirme la encuentro en un ligero problemilla, hubiera sido mejor toparse con maleantes, hasta kraangs en el mayor de los casos, la habría salvado sin problemas, pero para su mala fortuna se topó con policías, la confundieron con una maleante… pero que estoy diciendo, la reconocieron como la maleante que era, los golpeo a todos resistiéndose al arresto y trato de marcharse, por supuesto que abrieron fuego, por fortuna avanzo a huir, pero a qué precio, la seguí y la encontré en una esquina con una herida en la pierna, la pobre se desangraba, la policía estaba cerca, la lleve en mis brazos y me marche hacia los tejados lejos de los polis.

Vn: ¿Por qué me ayudas?

M: Eso hacen los héroes, ayudar

Vn: Pero yo te traicione

M: No por eso dejare de salvar a doncellas indefensas

Vn: (Refunfuña molesta pero se ve sonrojada)

M: ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué robas?

Vn: No era buena en la escuela, en casa me echaron, no tengo un lugar decente donde caerme muerta, ni perro que me ladre, así que la vida me puso aquí

M: Eso no es verdad, la vida no te puso donde estas, tu sola lo hiciste, siempre hay oportunidad, solo que en medio de la desesperación no la vemos

Vn: Yo…

M: Regresa a tu escuela, trata de tener una vida mejor, tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de la vida que llevas

Vn: o/o

M: ¿Qué?

Vn: Nada, es solo que pareces un auténtico bueno para nada y un ridículo que solo sabe decir estupideces

M: ¿Qué rayos me quieres decir?

Vn: Pero eso es solo una fachada, en realidad eres el chico más lindo que he conocido en mi vida

M: ¿o_O? Espera ¿no querrás electrocutarme de nuevo?

Vn: NO… no, hablo en serio

M: Mmm menos mal y gracias, necesito ver tu herida

Vn: No

M: Necesito saber si tienes la bala dentro

Vn: Pero… umm… esta… bien

La revise y resulta que la bala le habia rosado el muslo, no era una herida muy grave pero aun así si no la cubría ella se desangraría lentamente, use uno de mis vendajes y vende su herida, después de eso hablamos un rato.

Vn: Gracias… emm tortumosca

M: De nada viuda negra

Vn: ¿No crees que ese nombre sea un poco…?

M: NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO

Vn: ok ok que genio… Mi nombre es Jane y soy una muchacha

M: Soy Miguel Ángel y soy un ninja

Vn: Quítate tú disfraz

M: Emm bueno está bien pero promete no asustarte

Me quite el disfraz como ella me lo pidió pero cuando lo hice

Vn: No ya en serio, te pedí que te lo quitaras

M: Emmm…ya… lo hice

Vn: ¿Eh? Entonces… tú… eres así…

M: Entiendo si te molesta

Vn: Debo admitir que no me lo esperaba y que me siento decepcionada

M: (Eso me dolió)

Vn: Eres un mutante

M: Si (Tono molesto) Lamento si te decepcionaste

Vn: No me lo tomes a mal, eres la primera persona que me da la mano para levantarme, la primera mano amiga, me siento decepcionada porque de seguro no podré verte durante el día, me moría de ganas por salir en una cita contigo, pero veo que eres una criatura nocturna

M: ¿Eh? ¿Te agrado?

Vn: Claro Mikey

M: Tú también me agradas, pero siempre tendremos el abrigo de la noche para salir un rato, ¿Qué dices? ¿Serás mi compañera de aventuras y en la lucha contra el crimen?

Vn: Cielos me encantaría y también podrías entrenarme como tu aprendiz

M: ¡CLAAARO! ¡SEGURO QUE SI!.. Ya está amaneciendo, tengo que marcharme, mi familia estará preocupada

Vn: Nos veremos otro día

M: Seguro, nos encontraremos aquí siempre que podamos

Me marche de aquel sitio y me adentre en las alcantarillas, al llegar encuentro la furiosa cara de Sensei esperándome en la entrada, me dio unos cuantos golpes por haber regresado tan tarde y me castigo, pero eso no es impedimento para salir a combatir el crimen, mi batalla con la vida negra fue la más difícil que tuve, no por ser una de fuerza, sino una de aprendizaje, aprendí mucho sobre las personas, pero lo bueno de esto es que tortumosca ahora ya no está solo, su ayudante estará con el salvando al mundo del mal.

_Varios días después_

M: Voy saliendo

R: ¿Otra vez? Deja ya esas estupideces que son extrañas

M: No espero que lo entiendas Rafa, además hoy me esperan

L: ¿Cómo que te esperan?

A: ¿A dónde va Mikey?

D: Se cree un superhéroe

C: Qué cosa tan rara

R: Lo raro es que haya encontrado una loca que lo siga y lo idolatre

D: ¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo la habrá convencido? Tengo que saberlo

A: ¿Y para qué?

D: Este… nada… mis cosas jejeje

M: Me hacen perder el tiempo, me marcho

_Mikey se marcha_

Y así continuo combatiendo el crimen, donde quiera que haya un desvalido, una persona indefensa estaré yo, si necesitas ayuda yo te rescatare, y con respecto a Jane, ella ahora es mi aprendiz y compañera en la lucha contra el crimen.

DEJEN REVEWS PORFIS SI LES GUSTO Y SI NO PORFAVOR NO ME LANCEN BASURA NI ME RECLAMEN QUE SOY SENCIBLE.


End file.
